Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a voltage generating circuit and a pre-driving signal generating module, and more particularly, relates to a voltage generating circuit and a pre-driving signal generating module having a signal frequency hopping control function.
Description of Related Art
Generally, during operation, electronic circuits are prone to influence of electromagnetic interference (EMI) noises which reduces performances thereof in terms of operating capabilities. Take a voltage generating circuit for example, a control method of signal frequency hopping is proposed in the conventional technology for solving this problem. However, in practical application, the conventional technology can only reduce the EMI noises in low frequency and provide limited effectiveness for solving the EMI noises in higher frequency. Particularly, in a power conversion system, if the problem of the EMI noises is solved simply by reducing a slew rate of a driving signal, system efficiency thereof may be reduced instead.